KitsuneVampire redone
by anubis93
Summary: Naruto learns that he is half Kitsune and is sent to Full Moon Academy to learn to control his powers Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**KITSUNE VAMPIRE**

**REDONE**

**NARUTO X HAREM**

**A/N: I DECIDED THAT NARUTO ENTERS A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS HAS BEEN DONE TOO MUCH SO I DECIDED THAT NARUTO IS AN AYASHI AND IS SENT TO AN ACADEMY TO CONTROL HIS POWERS MEANING A WEAK NARUTO AT FIRST.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**CH.1**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-* **the poor alarm clock didn't have a chance as it was savagely thrown against the wall with enough force to shatter it. The sleeper rose from the warm embrace of their bed sheets and the divine peace called slumber. "Ugh I really hate mornings." (I feel their pain.) The person arose and allowed the sheets to fall pooling around their feet, it revealed a male of about 15 years of age he had spiky blonde hair with crimson tips. This boy had a toned chest and a slight 6 pack his legs were toned from years of free running. A voice that could rival the beauty of any Siren called to him. "Naruto… are you up yet?"

"Yes mom I will be down in a second." Naruto stepped into his bathroom and shed his boxers and turned on the shower and sighed in pleasure as the warm water massaged his muscles to life and started to wash his fur like hair with a Kiwi scented shampoo and sighed at yesterday's events.

(Flashback)

"Naruto, have you heard back from any of those High Schools that you applied to?"

"No dad, why?"

"Well Naruto the school year is starting soon and me and your mother talked it over and decided that in the event your choices don't work out you will go to our old high school Full Moon Academy where your perception will be changed forever and find friends that will respect you for you and not because you can help them with a math problem or two."

"How did you fix that up?"

"One of your mom's old friends has finally been promoted to Headmaster."

"Uh dad don't you mean principal?"

"No, this is more or less a boarding school your bus will arrive here tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp so be prepared son."

(Flashback End)

Naruto stepped out of the shower and brushed his teeth with Colgate Total and went downstairs to where his parents were no doubt eating some breakfast. When he went down stairs his mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze looked at him with sad eyes and approached Naruto. "Son, it is time you knew the truth about yourself you are a Kitsune Hanyou." Naruto backed up in shock wait so I'm half Fox?"

'Kitsune' was Minato's annoyed response. "Naruto take this with you this is the Uzumaki Family Katana it will lead you to the truth while at school place it against your skin. Naruto trusting his mother placed the Katana on his hand and a swirl like pattern was branded upon his skin and the Katana disappeared and two Tanto took its place. When Naruto looked in the mirror he saw his eyes were crimson red and Fox ears stood atop his head and two crimson fox tails with golden tips were lazily swaying behind him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"That Naruto is your true form my kit." The dual Tanto sunk into his forearms and two spiral patterns adorned his forearms.

"I-Is this school for people like us?"

"Yes, now let's eat so we can reach your bus on time."

Naruto sat down and took a plate filled with grilled rabbit, Cheese Omelet with bacon bits and poured his glass with a Kiwi flavored Protein Shake. He ate delighting in the taste of grilled rabbit seasoned with garlic, parsley and duck sauce. Naruto put his dishes in the sink and changed into his school uniform and saw his had the insignia of the Uzumaki clan on the left shoulder and it was a color arrangement of black t-shirt black pants and a rust orange jacket. He quickly put on the clothing and left his room with a duffle bag over his shoulder. Naruto bid his family Adieu and left to the bus stop and saw the bus stop there at 8:00 am sharp. When the doors of the bus opened Naruto just knew something was off and that feeling only grew stronger once he saw the driver.

The driver was of average height had a lean build, glowing yellow eyes and a full black driver's uniform and a small patch of white where the school emblem was placed. "Hello young one, are you ready to begin your journey?" Despite himself Naruto answered with a yes while truly thinking 'What does he mean by Journey?' When Naruto looked at the buses occupants he was puzzled because he was the only person on the bus, but decided that it was probably for the best and quickly took his seat behind the driver for if he drove anything like his mom he would be in the E.R before he ever got to school.

Naruto tried to review mentally what he was and soon a saying that his mother told him long ago hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Ones who rule the forest they walk the paths of Fire, Water and Wind_

_Illusion masters and Natural Pranksters known by few feared by all bow now in fear of the Mighty…_

'Kitsune, it makes sense now why I always came up with extremely complicated pranks like that one time I dyed the Teachers clothes pink and light green. I also noticed that dad always felt at peace when we were surrounded by nature I wonder what that could mean?'

Soon the bus came to a stop at the school grounds of Full Moon Academy. 'Well that was fast' thought a completely surprised Naruto. Naruto slung his duffle back across his shoulder and spotted a girl with pink hair clearly looking lost he approached her and tapped her shoulder when she turned around Naruto was caught off guard by the most beautiful emerald green eyes he ever saw. Naruto coughed into his hand to banish the feeling of embarrassment that was rising and spoke to the girl. "Hello miss I was wondering if you were lost?"

"Yes I am umm?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"What about the road right there Sakura." Naruto pointed to a dirt path that would likely lead to their destination. Sakura blushed lightly in embarrassment and walked along side Naruto to the Academy.

As they finally reached the Academy Naruto and Sakura approached the doors the Head Mistress was at the main gates and asked them to come with her. When they got to her office she looked to Naruto and asked "So are you Kushina's Brat?" Naruto nodded his head and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Tsunade Senju Head Mistress of this entire school and … your Godmother."

'WWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!"

**END**

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO RETRACT THE STATEMENT THAT I HATE NARUTO AND SAKURA PAIRINGS FOR THEY ARE GOOD WHEN DONE RIGHT AND NOT HALF ASSED.**

**TELL ME HOW I DID WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**KITSUNE VAMPIRE**

**REDONE**

**NARUTOXHAREM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED KITSUNE OR LEGEND OF THE KITSUNE IN QUITE SOME TIME REST ASSURED THEY WILL BE UPDATED SOON.**

**A/N2: I WANT MY READERS TO LET ME KNOW MY STORIES FLAW AND EXAMPLES OF SAID FLAW THIS WAY YOU CAN ENJOY MY STORIES MORE BY ME BECOMING A BETTER WRITER.**

**CH. 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Previously:**

"I am Tsunade Senju Head Mistress of this entire school and … your Godmother."

'WWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!"

**Begin!**

"What do you mean you're my godmother _Miss Senju_?"

"I knew your mother Kushina Uzumaki back when we were kids in this very school she was the captain of the Extreme Martial Arts Club and I was the Head of the Punishment Squad but she always gave out the most Sadistic punishment, he he." While this was going on Sakura thought 'So two women in his life are Sadistic cool though I wonder if he can fight a monster like me toe to toe.'

"Care to explain why you never visited before or why this is the first time I am hearing about you?"

"I was busy here working and if I was to visit you I would blow your cover as a Kitsune as my power as an elemental exposes any monster in the Human Realm."

"Fine I apologize for my outburst."

"It's fine anyway on to the man subject for calling you here I think you should know that since this is a Monster School certain rules are different like violence students will be allowed to fight as long as no one dies and that as a student you have the right to kill any human that gets here by accident."

Naruto left the office ten minutes later after gaining a full understanding of the rules and a schedule. 'Okay Homeroom is first so let's see room 1-H the teacher is a Miss Karui Nekomata along with Assistant Teacher Yugito Nii hmm' Naruto walked into the class and saw the Teacher she had dark chocolate skin with blood red hair and amber eyes Naruto saw her and though 'wow if she is average here I will love it here.'

Naruto took a seat by the window and noticed some students look bestial some had small patches of scales other ha a little fur while still other had sharp teeth and claws. Naruto saw Sakura walk in the class room and she spotted him she quickly took a seat next to him and intently looked at the front of the class room to see the two teachers. Naruto shifted his body to lean next to Sakura and whispered to her "Why were you late?"

"Head Mistress' assistant Shizune mixed up my program with someone else."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he knew that it does happen sometimes. Naruto focused on Karui-sensei as she spoke. "Okay as you all know this is a school for monsters and to help said monsters to gain some semblance of normalcy while living among humans. Although school policy dictates that any human caught living here will be killed on sight no question about that is that understood class?"

One douche bag named Mizuki asked with a psychotic grin upon his twisted face "Why don't we just kill and eat the human male and do with the human females as we please?"

"Because Mizuki humans out number us 100 to 1 and that they know our weaknesses and do not share them." Mizuki smartly shut up knowing that his point was now moot. Naruto told Sakura to be careful around Mizuki for he reeked of Orc and they were notorious for being rapists. Sakura nodded in understanding.

As Naruto and Sakura were walking to the Dorm section of the Full Moon Academy's Campus Naruto slipped and fell on the ground and was helped up but there was a cut above his left eye. Sakura looked at the blood and was entranced. Sakura tackled Naruto to the ground and as she was on top of him she unbuttoned his shirt and licked his neck by his artery that sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. The pleasurable tingle was soon replaced by one of slight pain which oddly enough Naruto felt turned on by. Naruto felt his blood being drunk by this girl.

_The Night their domain_

_Blood their drink_

_With entrancing eyes they lure their prey _

_Fear their name…_

"Vampire" Naruto said breathlessly. He then felt himself getting a little weak so he gently pushed her away and felt his wounds close with a small hiss of steam. He looked into her eyes and saw that she felt guilt "Hey Sakura none of that okay I actually found that to be sexy but you were drinking a little too much it will be fine as long as you ask from now on okay?"

Sakura's cheery demeanor returned as she nodded her head and licked her fangs of any excess blood savoring the metallic taste of her friend's blood but she knew that his blood was as tasty as a pothead's first puff of weed. She knew if she drank his blood anymore she would become addicted.

XXX

Naruto entered the boy's dorm and saw a large boy with brown hair blocking the front entrance and told him to 'halt and present his papers.' Naruto handed him his schedule and was allowed to pass but Naruto paused and looked at the boy and said "My name is Naruto what is yours?"

The boy said his name "Choji Amakichi" and an old saying from his mother blazed in Naruto's mind.

_Gates or bridges none shall pass_

_Skin of rock and stone _

_Just know your ass is grass for I am a …_

"Hey you're a Golem aren't you?" Choji couldn't hide his shock and called his friend Shikamaru. His friend stepped out from the shadows and flexed but his shadow remained the same.

_Masters of the Darkness_

_Lazy as they come but if night falls don't bother to run_

_For they are what they rule they are..._

"Shade huh?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow in surprise and asked "What gave me away?"

"Your Shadow did Shikamaru."

"Interesting you seem very knowledgeable freshmen what is your name?"

"Isn't it custom to introduce yourself first?"

"I see where are my manners? I am Shikamaru Nara heir of the Nara family."

"Oh an honor indeed, the Shade societies most powerful family. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze heir of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock for all have heard of the Uzumaki they were famous Kitsune's know for their mastery of water and a close affiliation with the elemental Senju family. Shikamaru and Choji were confused by the Namikaze part for that was a family not known to them.

(Girl's Dorm)

Sakura saw a girl with ice cold eyes at the registry desk for the girl's dorm waiting for any freshmen to approach to obtain residence. Sakura saw how the girl's eyes bored in to her very being. Steeling her nerves Sakura walked up to the girl and boldly said "hello my name is Sakura Haruno I am here for a dorm room." The girl looked up and gave her a slight smile and said "Hello I am Samui you are in room 250 please sign here for your key."

Sakura lay down on her bed mentally drained from today's events but could not help but think of the way Naruto's blood tasted it was like honey mixed with ginger tea on a cold day. Little did she know that Naruto had been reviewing the same events mentally in his head and how good it felt when she licked his neck and that erotic high he got from that simple action. Both went to sleep not knowing that tomorrow would present a league of challenges that would force both to draw to one another as pillars of strength.

END


End file.
